Several manufacturing processes use fiberglass which is wound about bobbins. After use of fiberglass wound about the bounds, remnant fiberglass remains attached to the bobbins. The remnant fiberglass is removed from the bobbins and collected to prevent wastage of the remnant fiberglass and to permit reuse of the bobbins. As taught prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,917, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, to remove the remnant fiberglass from the bobbins, water jets are directed towards the bobbins to strip the fiberglass from the bobbins. During the removal process, water adheres to the fiberglass. The water adhering to the fiberglass must be removed prior to reusing the stripped fiberglass.
While various prior art apparatuses are known for dewatering textile fibers, none provide for dewatering fiberglass, nor do so with a convenient automatic operation.